


This is Who I am; A Nobody

by RealityXIllusion



Series: The Journey of The Iron Fist [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Lost, Danny Rand Appreciation Week, Danny Rand Needs a Hug, Danny Rand Protection Squad, Danny doesn't want to hurt anyone, Family Issues, Human Disaster Danny Rand, Hurt Danny Rand, Joy Meachum Needs a Hug, Loneliness, Lonely Danny Rand, Loss of Trust, Minor Character Death, Misty is suspicious, Protective Danny Rand, Running Away, Sad Danny Rand, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Ward Meachum Needs a Hug, Ward and Joy messed up, heroin overdose, iron fist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: What if Season one the first episode went differently? Everything up until 37 minutes in happened only Colleen didn’t go outside to see what was going on and Danny didn’t actively seek out the guards. What if it was Harold that sent the guards after Danny, not Ward? What if Danny decides not to pursue Rand Enterprises because he doesn’t feel right invading in on Ward and Joy’s lives, and so he feels as though it is best if he just stays away?What if Danny Rand never made a reappearance in the lives of those living in New York?





	This is Who I am; A Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot to kick off the series, any continuation of this fic will appear in the second story of this series. Also, I know that the security guard from Rand had a baton, not a knife when he approached Danny outside of the Dojo, but for this story let's pretend it was a knife?

This wasn't going the way he had hoped it would.

“I’m asking you… nicely. One last time, please go.”

He knew the moment he looked her in the eyes that Colleen was serious. It wasn’t that he doubted his own abilities but… all of this hostility and aggression that’s been aimed at him, ever since he’s come home… he’s had enough of it.

“Ok.” Danny nodded his head, “I, uh, I apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice night.”

Bowing once, Danny straightened up and turned to leave the room. If he couldn’t find a job here then… that was fine. He could try elsewhere, there was bound to be someplace that needs a helping hand.

“Hey!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Danny just barely managed to catch whatever Colleen had tossed at him. Lifting the items closer to his face, he realized it was an old pair of shoes she’d given him.

“... Thanks.” Not waiting any longer, Danny quickly left the dojo.

Sitting down on the pavement outside, Danny pulled the worn-down shoes onto his feet. He noticed the person walking past him but didn’t realize the danger he was in until the man had pulled out a knife, lashing out towards his head. Jerking back, Danny stood up and leaned back all the while bringing his leg up high into the air. Knocking the knife out of the man’s hand before spinning and kicking his legs out from under him.

Danny leaned down towards him, staring in shock at the familiar face looking back at him,

“You’re that security guard from Rand… Why are you-?”

The man’s hand flew to his inner pocket, pulling out a gun and pointing it towards Danny. Danny grabbed the man’s wrist, forcing the gun to point away from him. He snapped the guard's arm to the side, forcing him to drop his gun. His eyes taking in their surroundings, Danny noted how there seemed to be other Rand security guards making their way over to him. They must’ve been watching him, all this time.

Gritting his teeth, Danny kicked the man’s side, causing him to fall back down to the cement as he took off running.

He turned down the closest alleyway, not slowing down once he noticed the dead end. Instead, Danny sped up, jumping up onto one of the bars across the wall to launch himself over to the other side. Deciding not to wait any longer, Danny kept running as fast as he could to keep the guards from catching up to him. He didn’t know what they wanted with him, or why they were apparently following him around but Danny realized it must’ve been Ward and Joy who sent them. They did threaten him with their security multiple times now… it only made sense after what he did with Ward and his car that they would send their guards after him.

He put them in danger. They weren’t safe around him… that much was evident, he almost got Ward killed and he almost swung at Joy when she tried to touch him…

Danny couldn’t help but flinch at the onslaught of loud noises the greeted him the further he ran.

There was some type of festival going on.

Everyone around him was all wearing fancy clothing, waving lights in the air and cheering loudly as fireworks went off overhead. There were hundreds of smells, coming at him from all directions, along with people, sparklers and even bubbles. He needed to get out of there. So he ran. He kept on running until all the noise around him faded away and eventually the only sounds he could hear were the occasional car driving past. Slightly out of breath from all the running Danny's slowed down to a walk as he began making his way over to where Al and he have been staying the past few nights. He knew there was a chance that Al had already gone to sleep, but Danny needed to talk to someone.

“Hey Al,” Danny crouched down outside of the tent, “Al, you awake?”

Pushing back the flap to peer inside, Danny frowned at the empty tent. Settling back onto his heels, he turned his head, glancing over at the tree and froze. Al was there, laying back against the tree only… he wasn’t moving. Scrambling to his feet, Danny rushed over and fell to his knees right next to him. Reaching out, he pressed down lightly at Al’s neck, waiting anxiously to feel the steady beating of one's heartbeat.

His heart wasn’t beating... he didn't have a pulse.

Sliding his hand down from Al’s neck, Danny noticed the needle sticking out of the crook of Al’s elbow. Gently wrapping his fingers around the needle, Danny slowly pulled it out and set it down in the grass. He stared at it. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what it meant and just what had happened to Al... it just didn't make any sense to him. Why would Al do this to himself? Sure he had been homeless, but from what Danny saw of him, Al was a happy man. He seemed to be at peace with his situation. Not once since they've met had Al given any indication of doing drugs.

Fumbling with pulling off his top overshirt as his hands began to shake, Danny laid it down over Al’s chest as he bowed his head, "...As long as the cycle of existence lasts, may your happiness never decline. May you attain the constant joy of the bodhisattvas."

Lifting his head, Danny eyed where he had pulled the needle from Al's arm. He could barely see a hint of ink peeking out from Al's sleeve. Hesitantly pushing up the sleeve, Danny stared down at the fully black Hawk, he wasn’t sure why but he felt as though Al’s tattoo meant something, something important. Getting up off of the ground, Danny picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulders.

He hesitantly walked away, towards the street, intent on getting out of there but stopped. He couldn’t just leave Al there… he looked so uncomfortable jus leaning back against the tree like that.

Danny knelt back down by Al's side, gently lowering him down onto his back as he pondered what he should do. He could go to the police. They could do something for him, and with a jolt, Danny realized that he needed to ask the police to find Al’s sister. Someone had to tell her about Al, and whoever else Al had known deserved to know about his passing. His mind now set, Danny quickly took off as a fast-paced walk, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He wasn’t sure where exactly the police station was but he could have sworn there was one nearby, then again it’s been fifteen years since he's been here.

For all he knows, the station could’ve closed up and moved elsewhere.

There was no way of keeping track of time as he wandered throughout the area. He had tried asking a few of the locals for directions but it seemed as though his appearance was off-putting for them all. He knew thanks to a previous experience that he did look like a homeless person but that wasn't really something he could control at the moment. He didn't really have any cash on him other than a few bills that Colleen gave him in the park, it wasn't like he could just walk into a store and get new clothing.

He'd have to find a job soon if he wanted to be able to at least feed himself.

First things first, he needed to find his way to the police station. As time wore on and the burn in his calves began to grow uncomfortable, Danny realized that finding the police station was harder than he thought it would be. In the end, he never found the station but he was lucky enough to see a cop car parked on the side of the road with a woman sitting inside the driver's seat. Smiling in relief at finally finding someone who could help him, Danny took off jogging towards the police vehicle.

Almost immediately the woman's head snapped up with her eyes boring holes into him. She seemed suspicious of him the closer he drew near but thankfully she opens the car door and got out. Danny slowed to a stop a foot or so away from her in order not to crowd her.

"Hey there," The woman looked him up and down, her one hand coming to rest on her hip by her badge, "Is there something you need?"

"My friend he, uh, he," Danny cleared his throat, "... He's dead."

"Dead." The woman repeated, dryly.

Danny watched in confusion as her hand slid towards her back. He was definitely startled when she suddenly pulled something out of the back of her pants and held it down by her thigh. With a heavy feeling settling in his gut, Danny realized she pulled out her gun.

"And this friend of yours, how exactly did he die?"

"A needle," Danny said blandly, "There was a needle stuck in his arm, I couldn't get him to wake up. So I checked his pulse but… there was… there was nothing."

"Oh I… okay," Danny decided then and there that he did not like the sad pitying look the woman gave him, "Can you tell me where he's at?"

Danny muttered off directions and made sure to tell her that Al's body was by a tree near a tent.

"His name's Al then? Got a last name you could give me?"

"No," Danny frowned, "He never mentioned his last name. But he has a sister living in Florida, someone needs to contact her and he has a tattoo of a hawk on his arm."

"Uh-huh," The woman frowned at him, "And do you have a name?"

Forcing himself to smile politely, though he wasn't sure if it worked seeing how she grimaced in return, Danny held his hand out towards her, "My name's Danny."

"Misty. Misty Knight," The woman, Misty, shook his hand, "I'll get in contact with a few people. We'll get this sorted out and I'll make sure his family is contacted."

“Thank you,” Danny said grateful, “He… He complained about his sister, but he really did love her. He always smiled when he talked about her. Al truly was a good man. Plus he helped me, please make sure you tell his sister that.”

Misty sighed, “Listen, why don’t you come with me? One of my coworkers can go… go pick up your friend. Do you have someplace to go? Any family? Friends? Anyone I can contact for you?”

“No. No, I’m sorry. Thank you, really but… I need to go.”

"Hey. Wait!"

Danny spun on his heel and quickly made his way down the street, he could hear Misty calling out after him but she didn’t seem to be giving chase. There wasn’t anywhere specific he planned to go, if he was being honest with himself, he had nowhere to go. Danny let his body guide him while his mind wandered. He really did have nowhere he could go. There was no place for him at Rand, and he… he had no one waiting for him here in New York. There was no purpose for him here… he wouldn't find the answers he sought. Ward said it himself, and Danny had no one else he could talk too. Joy and Ward… they were all he had left. They were his family but even they wanted him gone. All he managed to do since coming back home was ruined their lives.

It would be for the best if he left this life behind. If he said goodbye to being Danny Rand, just as The Thunderer had told him to do.

...He shouldn't have left Kun'Lun.

Of course, he knew that even if he did decide to leave New York, he couldn't do it without saying goodbye to Joy and Ward. They most likely hated him and still wanted nothing to do with him, but he needed to say goodbye to them. If he left without saying goodbye then it would only weigh on him for the rest of his life. He would meet up with them, someplace without risk of being overheard or of any of those security guards finding him. He would say goodbye to them in private. Should they choose not to meet with him he would simply leave them a letter. It shouldn't be that difficult… and yet that idea of actually meeting up with them to say goodbye terrified him. He wasn't sure if he could actually do it. Out of all the places he could remember in New York he doubted they would go to any of his favorite places. In fact, he's pretty sure they would avoid going where he would go just to ensure they wouldn't see him again. He could always go to his old house and wait there for them but he was pretty sure if he did that then they wouldn't give him the time of day. "Instead, they would probably kick him out and threaten to call the police on him.

Sighing, Danny finally slowed to a stop. Glancing up to see just where he had walked off too.

The moment he saw both of them standing there outside of Joy's house, outside of his old house, Danny swore his heart stopped. His feet led him here without even realizing it. He had just been planning on knocking on the door and if no one answered, well, then he was going to sneak his way inside again. He would have left them a note saying his goodbyes. That would have been so much easier than having to do it in person.

He didn't even plan on doing any of this today. Just because he came to the decision that he would leave, that didn't mean he was planning on doing it just yet.

It was tempting to run. To get away from there before they even noticed him.

Only… this may as well be the only chance he'll get to talk to both of them at the same time. There was no way he'd be able to get inside of Rand Enterprises again and he doubted he'd be able to meet up with either of them in public without any of their security guards showing up. There had to be a reason why his feet led him here at the exact same time the both of them would be here it had to have been a sign, after all, this was too much to be just a coincidence.

Taking a deep, calming breath Danny slowly breathed out as he made his way across the street. He wasn't even halfway there before a Joy suddenly looked up and saw him. Now that he was actually taking the time to look at her and not just try to convince her of who he was, he saw the way she looked at him.

She was scared.

By the time he made it across the street Joy and Ward were both staring at him, almost as though daring him to try and come closer. The hidden threat of what would happen if he did was weighing heavily in the air.

“You try anything and our guards will be here in a matter of seconds,” Joy warned, her hand automatically going into her purse in order to pull out her cell.

Danny shook his head, "I'm not here to start a fight and I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"Are you sure about that? Our previous encounters weren't exactly normal." Ward drawled, crossing his arms.

Danny swallowed, "I… I know, and I'm sorry I-I wasn't trying too…"

"Oh, you weren't trying to hurt us?" Ward mocked, he gestured towards Danny angrily, "Just what the hell were you trying to do then? Huh? Answer me!"

"Hey!" Joy gently pushed Ward, "Take it easy okay? There's no need to start something."

“Do you remember?” Danny suddenly asked, startling them, “Years ago, when we were about ten, we did that stupid commercial?”

“We are Rand.” Joy murmured, hesitantly.

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, that one. We all went out to the circus afterward, cause I didn’t want to be in that commercial but mom and dad made me?”

“Wha…” Ward cleared his throat, “How do you know about that?”

Joy’s eyes widened as she glanced at Ward before returning her attention to Danny, “There’s no way you could’ve known that-”

“It was my idea. To go there I mean,” Danny interrupted, “It was fun, I loved it. That’s, that’s not what I’m trying to say here.”

“Then what are you trying to say? Are you going to keep trying to convince us that you’re who you say you are?” Ward scoffed, his fingers digging into arms, “I told you. Danny Rand is dead.”

"No. I'm not," Danny huffed, "But not for lack of trying considering your guards came after me."

“What are you talking about?” Joy stepped towards Danny, “There’s no way you could actually be… you can’t be Danny.”

Danny sighed, “Why not Joy? Because I was in a plane crash? We all know that not everyone dies in those. Is it because I’ve been gone for fifteen years now? What did you guys think that was by choice?”

“What does that mean?” Ward ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the gel that held it in place.

“If I could’ve come back sooner, don’t you guys think I would’ve? It was the two of you, the memories I have of us all that kept me afloat during very difficult times. I told you about going to the circus, Joy there was the way we could always pick out the brown M&M’s, Ward when we were younger, I caught you asking Joy for help in your Calculus homework that one time?” Danny chuckled, gesturing between them and not commenting on how Joy’s eyes were watering or how desperate Ward suddenly looked, “You two are the only links I have to my past… look I get it. You don’t believe me, and it’s fine. I didn’t come here for the company, I didn’t come here to interrupt your lives.”

“Why did you come here?” Ward asked quietly.

“I came here for answers,” Danny smiled sadly, “...but now I know I won’t find them here.”

Joy looked down, her hand reaching out to grasp at Ward’s sleeve, “What… what does that mean? You… Oh my god, Da-”

“It means that the two of you wanted me gone,” Danny cleared his throat, “So… yeah. Guess this is the last you guys will have to deal with seeing me.”

“What?” Joy’s head snapped up, “No. No! You can’t go-”

“Just wait,” Ward cut in, taking a step forward, “You say you’re Danny… so wait. Let us find a way to prove it and… and…”

"And what? Neither of you believed me before. Neither of you even wanted to try and talk to me so why try now? What's the point?" Danny shook his head, stepping away from them, "No. No, it's better for all of us if I just go."

“Wait-”

The moment Ward reached out towards him, Danny turned and took off running as fast as he could. This was even harder than he thought it would be. He knew that this was for the best, that they would be better off without him there. Besides, it wasn't as though they wanted him to come back in the first place. It was obvious with how they treated him since he returned. It's not like anyone believed he was who he said he was, no one would even notice him leaving.

It was time for him to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to diverge from what actually went on in the shows. Everything after the end of the first episode of Iron Fist did not happen, neither did the Defenders, nor the second seasons of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Daredevil is going to be a mix of season 1 and 2.  
> Ward and Joy don't know about Harold being alive, instead, Harold is working with Lawrence to get Rand enterprises to aid the Hand and no one knows about Danny having the Iron Fist.


End file.
